How Crazy Are You?
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Hayate's having a party. What happens, happens. LOL Pairing? Oh c'mon, WHERE would be the fun with that? LMAO R&R! That's an order, damn it! And have a happy New Year!


**How Crazy are You?**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It was 11:30 PM of New Year's Eve in the Yagami household, and the party that was being held there was going strong.

Hayate had set up a karaoke machine in her living room, and the people in the gathering had been singing the evening and most of the night away.

Everyone had picked their favourite songs to sing. For example…

Signum had sang the ending of the anime "You're Under Arrest", "Thank You, Love" to Shamal, and the blonde had practically burst into tears. She threw herself into Signum's arms and kissed her full on the lips.

Needless to say, this made nearly every male in the room to nosebleed.

And then it was Arisa's turn, and she chose "The Bad Touch" by the Blood Hound Gang...and made the dumb mistake of dedicating it to Suzuka.

Let's just say that Ariza come out standing after suffering the purple haired girl's wrath.

And now, Nanoha and Fate stood in the middle of the room, microphones in hand.

The song began to play, and as the girls looked at each other and nodded, Hayate sighed, looked down and began to remember…not noticing the looks she received from Fate and Nanoha.

* * *

Years had passed since the Book of Darkness incident, and Hayate, Nanoha y Fate were now 18 years old.

Little time after the incident, the 3 girls decided to actively work for the Time-Space Administration Bureou; Nanoha had become a combat instructor. Fate had become one of the TSAB's top Enforcers and Hayate became a special investigator of Lost Logia cases.

Now, at the age of 16 Hayate and Fate were dispatched in a reconnaissance mission in a non-administered planet where suspicious magical activity had been registered, and were ambushed by a group of mercenaries who had a Lost Logia.

The girls held their ground against their attackers, but one of them managed to sneak up behind Hayate and attacked her from behind.

The last thing Hayate saw before everything went black as she fell from the skies was the form of Fate slicing the enemy in half with Bardiche in Scythe Form, and then the blonde flying down towards her.

Hayate woke up in the hospital about a week later, and the first thing she saw with her left eye, as her right eye was covered with bandages, were Nanoha and Fate, each holding one of her hands.

At first, she had panicked, thinking she had lost her eye, but she calmed down once Fate told her the doctors had managed to save it, but that it still needed to heal.

Hayate ended up with an inch-long vertical scar in her right eye. She would be ashamed of looking at herself in the mirror for a long time, but with the never-ending support of her friends, she managed to pull through.

Asides from her injured eye, Hayate suffered a back injury from the attack and had to go trough several months of rehabilitation, which, thanks again to the unconditional support from the blonde and reddish-brown haired girls, she pulled through and after a whole year, she made a full recovery.

Little time after that, when they returned to school, Hayate began to realize something…

She hadn't thought any of it while she was in rehab, but…what had been those warm feelings she had had during the time she spent with her best friends?

The answer came when she walked in on Nanoha and Fate at school, inside their classroom, kissing.

She had muttered an "I'm sorry" and fled the scene.

Hayate locked herself in her house, skipping school days and not answering Nanoha's or Fate's messages.

She didn't want to face her reality.

She didn't want to face the fact…that she had fallen in love with her best friends…She didn't prefer one or the other; she deeply loved them both alike.

...

Well, maybe she DID love Fate just a bit more. Blame it on her exotic red eyes and her body. It was just to die for. However, Hayate deeply loved Nanoha's noble personality, and found it adorably strange how the redhead "made friends".

In the end, Hayate came out of her house and returned to school, as well as to talking and having fun with her friends, like nothing had happened.

Or so she thought.

* * *

_Here__ we walk down the avenue  
Looking at the pretty view  
Maybe there's a reason  
We got our eyes on you  
There you go like a movie star  
How we wonder who you are  
Listen, babe, do you believe when we say?_

Hayate looked up and gasped. Two sets of eyes were upon her. One slate blue and the other burgundy red.

_You the kind of__ woman walking out of our dreams  
Straight into our lives (We wanna sing halleluja)  
Ain't nothing in the whole wide world  
We wouldn't do for you,  
We wanna say yes to ya_

The brunette frowned in confusion. What was going on? Why were her beloved friends smiling like that?

_So crazy a__re we, crazy 'bout you  
How crazy are you?  
So crazy are we, crazy 'bout you  
how crazy are you, are you  
Crazy 'bout us?_

Hayate felt a stab of pain in her heart.

Why were her friends doing this? Did they…did they know…?

_Been a while since __we felt this strong  
This time it just can't be wrong  
Baby, you're the reason  
We been waiting for so long  
We reach out for you hands  
Hey babe, there's no second chance  
Trust us darling  
Do you believe when we say?_

Nanoha and Fate both reached out their free hands to her. She blinked in confusion and before she knew it, someone had pushed her from where she had been standing and with a smile, the girls grabbed one of her hands each and pulled her towards them.

_We__ climb the rocky mountains  
We swim the deepest sea(We wanna sing halleluja)  
We said there's nothing that we wouldn't do for you  
we wanna say yes to ya_

_So crazy are we_

_Crazy 'bout you_

_How crazy are you_

_So crazy are we_

_How crazy are you_

_Crazy 'bout you_

_Are you_

_Crazy 'bout us_

_Oh yes_

_So crazy are we_

_How crazy are you_

_So crazy are we_

_Crazy 'bout you_

_How crazy are you_

_So crazy are we_

_How crazy are you_

_Crazy 'bout_

_So crazy are we_

_How crazy are you_

With tears in her eyes and a distraught expression on her face, Hayate looked at her beloved friends in utter confusion.

"Wha…? What is this?! I don't get it! What's go-Mmmph!" she was cut off by Nanoha's lips meeting her own.

It was just a caress and ended too soon for Hayate to register it, but before she could, another pair of velvety-soft lips, belonging to a certain blonde claimed her own.

After the kiss was over, (way too soon to her liking) Hayate couldn't take anymore.

She went swirly-eyed and promptly passed out just as the clock ticked 10 seconds until midnight.

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" came the excited cry from the Yagami household.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Hayate's eyes fluttered open to see her dimly lit room. She didn't hear anything but soft breathing which wasn't her own.

The second thing she realized was that she was in her bed…and that there was an arm across her shoulders and another arm over her belly.

She gasped and looked to the right, her eyes meeting amused and loving slate blue eyes.

"N-Nanoha-chan…" Hayate said. The reddish-brown haired girl just smiled and nodded her head.

Hayate turned to the left and, again, her eyes met another's.

"F-Fate-chan…" she breathed. The brunette blinked twice and then looked back up at the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Am I…is this a dream…?" she asked. The girls beside gave each other a mischievous look and nodded. Fate cupped Hayate's cheek and made her look at her.

"Hayate…" she whispered and leaned in, until her lips were less than an inch away from the brunette's. "Doesn't this…" she closed the gap between them and claimed Hayate's lips with her own.

Hayate's eyes closed and she let herself go, melting into Fate's sweet, slow, sensual kiss, while she felt Nanoha's hand move about like a humming bird, caressing her arm, her side and hip, and she also felt the butterfly kiss the redhead planted at the back of her neck.

After an eternity of bliss, Fate broke the kiss.

"Feel real?" she finished. The love-struck brunette nodded silently. Hayate turned over and faced Nanoha, who was casually drumming her fingers on the back of the other girl's hand.

The girls locked gazes and then the redhead leaned in and kissed the brunette.

Hayate moaned softly into Nanoha's mouth and she took the chance to pry open Hayate's lips and slip in her tongue to caress the other girl's.

After about a full minute, the girls broke apart for air.

Hayate realized her beloved friends were awesome kissers.

"But why? How did you…you know…know it?" she asked. Nanoha's smile widened.

"Well, you were avoiding us, and at first, we thought it was because you were disgusted or something like that…that really scared us, Hayate-chan. But then, we remembered the time when you were in rehab, and how we wouldn't stray from your side, and well…we realized that…it was because we loved you, Hayate-chan."

"And it hurt, you know?" Fate's soft voice met her ear. "It hurt that…we hurt _you_. So, we decided…" she giggled.

"To let you join in the fun! Nyahaha!" Nanoha finished the blonde's sentence.

Hayate blinked twice, looking back and forth between the girls on both sides.

"Huh?!" she let out. Her companions laughed. "Hey! What's so funny?" she asked with a pout.

"Hmmm…" Nanoha tapped her chin and winked at her girlfriend. "Why don't we show her, Fate-chan?" the blonde nodded with a smile.

Under Hayate's confused stare, the 2 girls got off the bed and stepped in front of her bed. It was now that the girl realized that Nanoha and Fate were wearing a pink and black robe respectively.

Looking right back at Hayate, the girls slowly wrapped their arms around each other; Nanoha surrounding Fate's neck and the blonde doing the same with the redhead's waist. They then leaned into each other and began to kiss.

Softly, lovingly, slowly caressing each other's lips, the lovers put up a show that Hayate just could NOT tear her eyes away from and the girl's blush went ablaze when Nanoha broke the kiss and began to lick and nip at Fate's neck, making the blonde moan softly while teasingly opening the blonde's robe, revealing a lot of her cleavage, and Hayate saw that Fate wasn't wearing a bra.

Hayate licked her lips and the girls saw it. They looked at each other and grinned. They turned to Hayate and with a smile, they shed their robes.

"…"

A trickle of blood made its way down from one of Hayate's nostrils.

Her eyes glazed over with sheer lust and with a perverted grin, she beckoned her naked friends over to her with her crooked index finger. They smiled and happily jumped into Hayate's bed.

It went on from there.

* * *

About 4 or 5 hours later...

"That...was...AWESOME!"

Guess just WHO said that.

Fin.


End file.
